Volatilia ludum
by Minilie
Summary: It is her fifth year at Hogwarts and Aurora Summers get in the middle of one of the schools biggest events ever happening there,a quidditch tournament between several schools from around the world. A story about friendship and finding yourself.


A/N: Hello and welcome to a story that has been in the making for 10 years...mostly in my head and this is the first big post of it that I have done! I will tell you that it takes place after the harry potter-series and before second generation. So there are going to be alot of OCs, but the rest and the world of HP belong to JK Rowling. I will tell you that spelling and grammar can be poor, it is not my native languge even if I at the moment live and study in a English speaking country it is not my strong point, and I got no beta. But hopefully you will find it intressting. The prolouge is just to get to now were the maincharacter comes from.

Prologue

Aaron Summers was not the most organised man on the planet and as a professor at the University it was not a good trait to have. The small flat was covered in notes and books and like so often he was trying to find the right ones. It was dark outside, and had been for a few hours, reminding him that it would be a good time to eat something. He took a last look for the notes before going to the small kitchenette and putting a kettle of water on the stove and dragging out what he needed for a sandwich from the fridge. It was his usual meal, cheap and kept him going but he was slightly getting bored of it, he dreamt of steaks sometimes. Cooked to perfection and with some homemade chips on the side, the thought of the food made his stomach groan and he took a bite of his sandwich. The kettle gave out a sharp whistle and he got it of the stove when there was a knock on his front door. The clock on his microwave read 19:47 and he tried to remember if one of his research assistants were coming over, he knew it was one evening this week but he could not remember which day. He wiped the hands on his pants before opening the door.

"Diana?" he was a bit surprised to see the young blond woman he had not seen in almost eight months.

"Hello Aaron, can we come in?" she looked slightly over her shoulder at a darkhaired woman and Aaron opened the door to let them in.

"Yes, yes come in." Diana walked in her slow careful way, and with those long weird robes she always wore, and her hands tucked away under them, it almost looked like she floated, he could see that she was holding something under it. Her friend was dressed in the same strange way but walked with a more certain walk in to the flat. "What can I help you with ladies? Would you maybe like some tea?" Aaron felt strange standing in his own home with the woman that had left him months ago. They had been too different; both in age and the way they had been... raised.

"No thank you, we do not have that much time even if it would be lovely." Diana took a breath before starting again. "I...we promised to not see or contact each other again, that it would be for the best. But I can't keep her." Her voice was slightly filed with panic and she gave the other woman a glance, like she asked for strength, before pulling the robe away and handing over the bundle that he awkwardly took from her and with surprise looked down at the days old sleeping baby.

"wha..."

"She is yours, I..My family...they can't know about her. I thought I was sick, I was almost seven months along till I knew about her. Eliana helped me so my parents would not know, and they can't know. They would take her and put her on an orphanage or maybe something worse, if I decided to keep her, please Aaron I don't want that for her."

"You want me to keep her? I have no time and no idea how to take care of a baby Diana. And the money..."

"I got money for her, I will help with what I can, and we even have some things with us for her so you don't need to get anything for a few days. Please Aaron. You are the most loving man I know. She will be happy with you. Like I was those few months, please Aaron. If my parents know, and if she is like me, that part of my world would make her life a misery. Let her be older if she ever needs to face that."

"Is she like you?" He remembered the day she had told him after him discovering her doing magic, about her. It had both scared and fascinated him, and he had done a lot of research on witches and scenes then even if he really did not know what was the real thing or not.

"Maybe, you will not really know till after she has turned eleven. Maybe there will be signs till then, maybe not." She sank down on a chair and pulled a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry for just coming like this, but I don't know what to do."

Aaron looked down on the sleeping baby, no young to really show any resemblance to the parents, but he could feel his hart tighten. God, he was crazy. Mental even and he felt his legs weaken making him sinking down on a chair next to Diana.

"So how would we do this? What is your plan Diana?"

"I got money, and no one except me knows what I do with them. I will give you money for her till we know if she is a witch or not. Is she is not, we will keep going, but part of the money will not get touched tills she leave school. If she is a witch I will make get a vault for her at my bank were most of the money will stay there till she leave Hogwarts, but there will be enough to pay for school and what other she needs."

"So what about meeting her, will you come by now and then?" Diana gave him a sad smile before answering.

"No. No, I wish but not now. Maybe when she is older and my life is different. There is just so much that has happened in my world and things are... fragile, you could say. Aaron, this will be my biggest regret, but I can't think what else to do."

"So what would you do if I said no? What will happen then?" He could guess what the answer would be and he saw it in the young woman's face.

"I don't know." Her voice was strained and her shoulders were hunched, she looked away meeting the gaze of her friend standing behind her, and the darkhaired woman nodded before speaking.

"Mr. Summers, I know this is an extremely difficult and confusing situation and that the way it has been handled isn't the best, but we beg you to do the best thing for the girl. I don't know you, but Diana has only good stories about you. And I trust her judgement." She put her hand on Diana's shoulder hand squeezed lightly. Aaron sat in silence for a while, looking down at the little girl in his arms. Her mouth was slightly open and her small hands were in raised fist, like she was ready for a fight. Could he do it? Could he take care of her and giving her a good life? He did not really know.

"I will do it, she is mine and I would regret it for my whole life if I gave her up." He smiled down at the baby not looking up at the women.

"Thank you, oh my, thank you so much." He could her Diana starting to cry and they sat without speaking tills her tears had stopped. She rose from her chair and gave him a light kiss on the lips before kissing the baby's forehead. The two women were almost out of the flat before he spoke again.

"What is her name?" Diana turned too him from the door.

"Aurora." And then there were gone, leaving him all alone with the baby. There were a bag by the chair that the women must have broth and when walking in his bedroom the chair he but his clothes on were gone, and a crib looking remarkably like it was there in its stead.

"Well, isn't that magical."


End file.
